Halloween dance
by VolknersGirl
Summary: It's Halloween time! Tohru, Yuki, Kyo and the rest of the group are planning on going to a dance but there is a little...ok big! mishap!


Disclaimer: hahaha! I don't own any of this except... Tohru's costum idea!

* * *

One night as Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were sitting at the table eating breakfast the dog took upon himself the task of discovering everyone's Halloween costume before hand. "Tohru-chan! What are you going to be for Halloween?" He asked. She looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm not sure yet." She confessed. "Uo-chan is going to be a devil girl and Hana-chan is going to be a witch." She smiled.

"Those fit perfectly!" Kyo mumbled.

"Isn't the Halloween dance tonight Honda-san?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yes, but I'm not sure who I'm going with either. Momiji-kun asked me, and so did a few other boys from school but I haven't decided yet." She said. Kyo growled a little.

"You could be a dog!" Shigure suggested. "One that wears all black, tight clothes and ears!" He fantasized the thought until he got two large blows to the head from Yuki and Kyo.

"You sicko!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Well actually…I was thinking of dressing up as a cat this year." Tohru glanced at Kyo and looked down at her plate quickly. He only waited for the thought to register before reacting. It didn't.

"A…cat? Honda-san?" Yuki asked surprised.

"If you don't want me to I can be a witch or a pirate or even a…a…puppy!" She rushed.

"You can be whatever you want! Don't let the damn rat decide for you!" Kyo burst.

"I wasn't saying anything; I was just surprised that she picked such a stupid animal." Yuki retorted.

"Oh yea?! Well I'd bet you'd like it if she were a rat and Momiji a rabbit and Haru a cow! But it's too bad she picked the _cat_!" he smirked at this last word and crossed his arms.

"I was also thinking of being an angel. Not a silly one but maybe just wear the wings, a short white skirt, a white tank top and white tights." Tohru shrugged. "It was Uo-chan's idea that I dress up as an orange cat. It's silly…" she blushed and looked away from Kyo.

"It's not silly. If you like that idea then you should do it. Maybe even combine the two." Yuki said trying to be supportive.

"Oh that's a great idea Yuki-kun!" Tohru exclaimed. "I'll do that, and be a cat angel! I'm going to pickup my costume right now!" she shot up and raced to her room. When she came down Yuki and Kyo were waiting.

"We are coming with you." Yuki said. Kyo just crossed his arms and looked away.

"Ok!" Tohru smiled happily.

When they reached the store Tohru stepped in nervously. On the racks were thousands of different costumes! Fairies, witches, Kimono dancers, pumpkins, pirates, poodle girls, mermaids and even pet costumes! Tohru spotted something orange and walked over. She pulled an orange, pumpkin-shaped wig off the rack. She giggled at it and placed it back. Then she saw that the store was divided into sections. She walked over to the 'wings' sector with Yuki and Kyo close behind. She saw fairy wings, black devil wings, red wings, green wings, butterfly wings, bumble-bee wings, Tinkerbell wings and finally…a pair of sparkling white ones. She carefully picked them up. "Oh! These are beautiful!" she exclaimed. Tohru browsed the store and when she had a few choices she went into the changing room. Kyo and Yuki waited outside. Then she came out. The outfit was beautiful! "I couldn't find any cat ears!" she said sadly. Tohru tipped her head disappointedly. Yuki lifted her chin gently.

"Honda-san, you look beautiful! Don't bother with the cat idea. An angel is just what you are, don't be upset." He said. Kyo clenched his fists but Tohru just gazed at Yuki.

"Alright Yuki-kun, thank you." She smiled cheerfully and went to change. Tohru decided to buy the tail just in case, and hoped that she would have a chance to get a pair of orange cat ears before tonight. When they had paid and were walking home Yuki's cell rang.

"Um…hello?" he said.

"It's Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima! Is Tohru-chan there?" Uo's voice burst through the receiver. Yuki held it slightly away from his ear and handed it to Tohru.

"Um…this is Honda Tohru-san." She said quietly.

"TOHRU-CHAN! YOU WON'T BELIVE IT! GUESS WHO I ASKED TO GO TO THE HALLOWEEN DANCE WITH ME?" Uo cried. Tohru held the phone slightly away from her ear as Yuki had.

"Um…who?"

"KURENO-SAN! AND HE SAID YES! CAN YOU BELIVE IT!" Tohru smiled.

"I'm happy for you."

"Hanajima-chan is planning on asking Kyo's sensei Shishou… Sohma Kazuma-san."

"Really! That's wonderful!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Kyo burst he grabbed the phone. "LEAVE HIM ALONE HANAJIMA-SAN!" he yelled. Hana's voice echoed calmly.

"Sohma Kazuma-kun and I are going!" then a small image of her flashed in front of them causing Kyo to almost drop the cell. He quickly tossed it back to Tohru.

"Hey. It's Uo again. So who are you taking to the dance?"

"I'm not sure yet really…" Tohru trailed off and tipped her head.

"Pass me to orange-top for a minute." Uo said gently. Tohru did as instructed and Kyo took the cell and held it suspiciously as if it would shock him again, but he put it up to his ear anyways.

"Listen carefully…" Uo whispered. Kyo strained his ears to hear. Then she yelled so loudly that Yuki and Tohru heard her so clearly as if the blond teenager was standing among them. "YOU ARE TAKING LITTLE TOHRU-CHAN TO THE HALLOWEEN DANCE TONIGHT OR HANAJIMA-CHAN AND I ARE GOING TO GET YOU BACK SO BAD YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" then the line went dead. Kyo's head pounded with Uo's voice still screaming in his head. He felt dizzy and handed Tohru back the phone resignedly. Then his temper kicked in.

"Damnit! Now I have to go to the stupid dance! What the hell am I going to wear?!"

Yuki shook his head. "Tsk, tsk! You should have thought of that before! Machi-chan and I have already decided what we are doing."

"SHUT UP!" Kyo burst

"Oh! You and Machi-chan are going together?! Awww!" Tohru smiled and Yuki blushed.

"Hey wait a minute! You called her -chan didn't you! You like Machi-san!" Kyo laughed. Yuki blushed harder and gave him a blow to the head.

"Go figure out your costume stupid cat or you will make Honda-san look bad!" Yuki began walking. Kyo stood and shook his head. He growled a little but didn't say anything. When they arrived home it was noon.

"Kyo-kun! I know! You can wear the costume you wore for the sort-of-Cinderella play!" Tohru said.

"Hell no! I hated that stupid costume!" Kyo bristled.

"Kyokyo is going to the dance?" Shigure inquired.

"Only because that Yankee bitch is forcing me!" he crossed his arms. Shigure snickered.

"You could be a pirate?" Tohru suggested. Kyo gave her an are-you-crazy look.

"Fine I'll wear the stupid 'prince' costume!" he mumbled. Tohru only smiled. About one hour before the dance both Uo and Hana arrived. The three girls dressed in Tohru's room, and since they were all going with a Sohma…boy, then they waited at Shigure's house. Kureno and Shishou arrived a few moments later and waited in the kitchen blabbing with Shigure as Yuki and Kyo dressed in their own rooms. Hana was the first dressed. She wore her usual black cloak, on top of a short black dress that reached her knees. A typical 'little black dress.'(Short for Hanajima-san!) She was wearing a pair of black tights and matching black heeled shoes. The shoes were open tipped and the heel was about an inch. She had her hair out loosely curled, and wore a black, witch's hat that had the point bent to the side. Uo was the next one finished. She wore a tight, short, red dress made of a shiny material printed with flames. The front had lace-up bodice with black strings. Her devil wings were made of the same material and she wore tiny horns in her gleaming blonde hair. Her fishnet tights were also red, and her high-heeled shoes matched perfectly. The bright red lipstick she had on finished the look. Once they were finished, Uo and Hana helped Tohru. The young, innocent teen wore a white, short skirt that bounced slightly with a pair of silvery ballet flats. The top was a white tank with a veil-like half jacket that had glitter sown on. The wings were not big, not small but just the right size. The fit into the curve of her back and flowed out with glitter and sash. A small orange tail peeked out behind her. She also wore a pair of white arm gauntlets. (Those, usually black, arm "gloves" that go to your elbow but don't cover your fingers.) Hana fixed her hair up so that when she walked her long, brown hair would cascade down her back in spiraled ringlets. Uo forced her into wearing a light shade of pink lip-gloss after many assurances that it didn't trouble Uo at all. ("No! No! Uo-chan! I can't! That's your lip-gloss! If I wear that then I would just be asking for trouble!" Tohru stuttered. "No! It's no trouble! I want you to wear it! Please Tohru-chan? Orange top would loooove it!" Uo smiled innocently.) The boys on the other hand were completely different! Yuki was going to be dressed up as a Will Turner from _"Pirates of the Caribbean." _He wore a white blouse with a brown vest over it and a red cape tied around the front under the collar. He wore brown pants that covered his shoes, and he had Tohru tie a bandage around his right hand. His feather topped hat finished off the costume. Kyo was dressing in his prince costume but wasn't very happy about it. (For those of you who don't know what it looks like go here: /watch?vaeagN6t4ifA ) Kureno was dressed as a prison guard, and Shishou dressed as…well himself. Once Yuki and Yuki were ready they tromped down the stairs. Yuki phoned Machi to tell her he was on his way, and left the house promptly after hanging up. Kyo sat impatiently waiting. First Hana, then Uo descended down the stairs to join the Sohma boys. Kyo waited at the bottom of the steps but Tohru didn't come. He began to worry. Kyo hopped up the steps two at a time until he reached the landing. From there he walked to Tohru's room. He knocked gently on the door. "Hey! Space cadet what's up? Are you ok in there?" Tohru didn't answer so Kyo opened the door slowly. The room was empty so he cautiously stepped inside. "Tohru-chan?" he called worriedly. He walked over to her closet and was about to open it when

"Boo!"

"WHAAAA!" He swung around in fright. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO MURDER ME?!" he screeched. Tohru giggled. Kyo calmed down and smiled at her. "Come on space cadet let's go, we'll be late!" he took her hand and led her out of the room, but instead of leading her to the stairs Kyo led Tohru to his room. He stopped right outside the door. "Wait here." He said and slipped into his room. When he came back out he had his hands behind his back. "Here, I found these when I dug up my costume." He placed a small set of orange cat ears on her head, and brushed a few of her hair curled ringlets forward. Tohru blushed a little.

"Thank you." She said. Then Kyo took her hand again and led her downstairs. When they entered the kitchen Uo asked

"Where did the ears come from?" Tohru was about to answer when a hand covered her mouth from behind.

"She had forgotten to put them on earlier." Kyo said removing his hand.

"Awww! A cute little orange kitty cat!" Shigure snickered and sidled over to her side. "Are you trying to become an orange cat for a certain_ other_ orange feline in this house?" he whispered. Kyo whacked him in the head and stood protectively by Tohru's side.

"We had better go, or we'll be late!" Kureno said offering Uo his arm. She smiled and accepted it. The two walked out the door followed by Hana and Shishou, then Tohru and Kyo. Shigure waved and shut the door behind them. When the group arrived at the school Uo, Hana, Kureno and Shishou all walked in but Tohru froze in the door way. She gripped Kyo's hand tightly. The gymnasium was completely transformed. The entrance alone was incredible. It was covered with what looked like blood drippings, and had electronic spiders crawling around the frame. Inside the ceiling was covered in a spider web like veil with real looking spiders hanging right below. Pumpkins with frightful faces were glowing around the gym and several skeletons were standing around as well. There was a large stage set up near the front decorated with spiders and ghosts, and in the center was a large sarcophagus draped in spider webs. All the lights in the gym were off and the only source of light was the many spooky looking jack-o-lanterns scattered about. There were also many gravestones scattered about and some electronic bats would fly out of who knows were every 20 minutes or so. There were also strange noises coming from the back of the gym were there was only one single jack-o-lantern and a few couples doing who knows what! (Remember it's only rated T so no dirty minds here!) In the front of the gym the music was pounding loud and the students were all dancing. Uo and Kureno were no-where in sight but Hana and Shishou were near the snack bar. When Tohru entered the gym she relaxed a bit and had a shiver go up her spine in delight. She couldn't see Yuki or Machi either but they would soon arrive. She and Kyo enjoyed the dance and Tohru was careful not to get too close and trigger the curse. Everything was going fine, Yuki and Machi arrived a short while later and everything went on happily until…

Ring! Ring! Yuki's cell rang and he answered.

"Hello? Sohma Yuki here." There was no response from the other end. The only thing he heard was a high pitched scream. Then Haru's voice came.

"Yuki! Get over here! Rin is in trouble! I can't get her! Some idiot bastard grabbed her on the way to the dance. He dragged her into the graveyard and into a mansion nearby! I can hear her screaming sometimes but otherwise I don't know what's wrong! You've got to come!" Haru was in full blown panic mode. Yuki assured the cow he would be their soon then he shut the phone.

"Machi! Something is wrong with Hatsuharu! I'm really sorry but I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. The teen smiled.

"Sure, just go take care of Haru I'll be fine going home alone." Yuki gave her a small kiss on the cheek and raced to find Kyo. Yuki searched everywhere for him and finally spotted him with Tohru near the stage. He rushed to explain everything and soon Tohru was also in full blown panic mode like Haru.

"We have to help Isuzu-chan!" she freaked.

"Calm down! Let's just go find Haru and see if we can help!" Kyo said. The three left the gym and went outside.

"Where did Haru say they were?!" Kyo asked.

"They were walking and some idiot grabbed Rin and dragged her into the graveyard!" Yuki said. The three of them bean to run to the said location. When they neared Tohru heard Rin scream. They entered but it was empty. No mansion, no Haru, no Rin… nothing. The only thing in sight was a thick fog that hung over the graves. Tohru clutched Kyo's arm in fright.

"This better not be a joke!" Kyo growled loudly. Yuki phoned Haru but no-one answered. He tried Rin, and the same thing. Then they heard a soft moaning sound. Tohru let out a small yelp as something grabbed her ankle. When she looked down she saw a white, bandage wrapped hand reaching out of the bushed from behind the gate. She shrieked and the hand tightened. Yuki spotted the hand and kicked it. The hand dissolved when Yuki's foot hit it and lay in ashes where the bandages had been moments ago. Then they heard another moaning noise followed by a series of chain links rattling. Tohru was so terrified she didn't utter a sound. Instead she squeezed Kyo's arm harder. Then the noises stopped. Yuki took out a flashlight and tossed one to Kyo. Then the three of them began walking in the fog. Tohru walked behind them both glad she had ballet flats instead of heels. Then something grabbed her from behind and she let out a high pitched scream almost as bad as Rin's. The arms pulled her back into the fog and out of sight. Yuki and Kyo spun around.

"Honda-san! Honda-san!" Yuki called.

"Tohru-chan!" Kyo yelled.

The 'thing' that had grabbed Tohru's was pulling her farther and farther away from the two Zodiacs. Then it pulled her into the bushes and tied her to a tree. Then, it dissolved into ash like the hand had earlier. Tohru panicked and lost her voice again. She stared into the fog completely petrified. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw something feathery and white.

"Hatsuharu!" she called. The teen turned at the sound of his name and spotted Tohru. He hurried over.

"What happened to you? Where are Yuki and Kyo?" he asked untying her.

"I was grabbed by…by something! Yuki and Kyo were somewhere here but I lost them when the thing seized me!" Tohru said standing. Haru tucked the rope into his pocket in case he needed it. Then they heard a cackling sound nearby. Tohru yelped and grabbed Haru's arm. He turned to her and smiled cockily. Then they heard another noise, similar to the cackling but higher pitched. Then they saw something glowing up ahead with two bright green eyes.

"RUN!" Haru cried grabbing Tohru's hand and pulling her away.

Meanwhile Kyo and Yuki were arguing.

"You should have been watching her stupid cat! She trusted you!" Yuki scowled.

"Well she was squeezing my arm blue! You could have watched too you know!" Kyo retorted. Then, they too, heard a cackling noise causing them to freeze. Then a glowing figure slightly larger than the one chasing Haru and Tohru, appeared. It had glowing red eyes, and was moaning. Kyo and Yuki ran! They ran and ran until the thing stopped chasing them. Panting Kyo leaned against something and stumbled. It was a door and it opened. The two teens looked up and looming before them was a large, creepy, abandoned mansion. Then, from inside, they heard Rin scream…

* * *

cliffe! But I'm almost done prt 2. pls review!


End file.
